Asami's Child
by Makorra7Ever
Summary: Korra's wanted to be in a relationship with Mako for a long time. She's even jealous of Asami right now. But what will Korra do when Asami tells her some interesting news? Help out her friend, or steal the one she loves, right under Asami's nose...
1. The Bathroom

The wind blew high above the leafless trees as my radio broke up into static noises. My room felt so cold and empty, as if a plague washed away every single living thing. I stared at the full moon, remembering what Tenzin had told me about his uncle, Sokka. His girlfriend turned into the Moon Spirit, and is still living today.

And if you ask me, that sounds like total bull shit.

But, hey, it's Tenzin, and I trust him completely. Plus, some pretty wacky stuff used to happen where I grew up. There was this one time where I saw a huge snow beast. I was walking home in a blizzard when I spotted a mysterious white figure walking across the empty plain. I was fifteen, so it didn't scare me.

Anywho...

The night was cold in my room, even though I was wrapped up in a very, very thick blanket. I looked out on the lake and stared at the Pro Bending Arena, lit up like a Christmas tree. Then I shifted my eyes to look at downtown Republic City. It was so forbidden and empty, almost too empty.

I looked over at the clock hanging above my static radio. 12:14

I hadn't realized it was this late. I quickly shut my window, leaving my room to its quiet self. Well, except for the radio. I turned that off, too, and hopped into my comfortable bed. I suddenly started thinking of Mako, and how cute he was. He always -and I mean always- wears that adorable red scarf. His eyebrows, well, their unique. And his hair; I could just die.

I quickly stopped marveling about the boy of my dreams, and my mind drifted off to his girlfriend.

How could I be thinking about Mako when he's dating Asami? That's just sick, Korra. Sick.

I mean, I admit I am a little jealous of their relationship, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to seize Mako from Asami's hands. I'm not that kind of person, honestly. But I don't get what he sees in her. I guess she does have flawless hair, gorgeous lips, loads of money, and let's not forget: A gargantuan mansion! But I have lots of unique qualities that can win a guy over...

I am nice, powerful, strong, ripped, and the Avatar! Let's not forget my hair, either. These ponytails will make the men fall to their knees. I guess I should stop comparing myself to Asami. It's unusual, and just downright pathetic. I can get whoever I want, when I want.

Except for Mako.

That night -even though I refuse to admit it- I cried myself to sleep. I know it's piteous, but I just want Mako so bad. I woke up that morning, well, a mess. Half the sheets were thrown off my bed from endless nightmares, my eyes were bulging, the bags were just starting to vanish, and a dry steam of mucus that ended ended at my mouth was stuck to the bedclothes.

Bottom line, I was not pretty.

After about an hour of lying in bed, ten minutes of breakfast, and twenty minutes of getting ready, I went to the Arena to practice with Mako and Bolin. Please don't let Asami be there.

Walking into the training center, I was relieved beyond comprehension. Asami wasn't there, Mako was taking a break -it looked as if he'd been working really hard. His sweat was rolling down his face -, and Bolin was shooting Earth-Rocks at one of the nets. When I walked into the doorway, they both seemed to light up.

"There you are!" Bolin exclaimed. "Ready to practice?"

I walked over towards him. "More than ready."

"Good," Mako chimed in. He stood up and wiped the perspiration off his brow. "Because we have a big match ahead of us. Many, actually." We all shot at targets, nets, and just plain air before I was so tired that I needed to rest. I leaned my back against a wall and watched the two guys fight. They decided that fighting each other would help. Well, let's see how that works out.

Before I knew it, my lean-against-a-wall had turned into a sit-down-beside-a-wall. The water bottle in my hands was completely empty, and I stood up to go refill it. I didn't take two steps before Asami shot her head through the door. She walked in with her hands behind her back. I groaned silently and sat back down.

"Hey Fireboy!" she teased as Mako rushed to give her a hug. Bolin came and sat down next to me, and Asami revealed the mysterious object she was grasping.

"Oh," I stated, "What do you know? Flowers. What else is new."

Bolin chuckled. "I would much rather prefer food."

We both laughed as the lovebirds walked over.

"Take five, guys." Mako mentioned, still holding the flowers in his hands.

I stood up, needing to get away from this love fest. "Well me and Bolin are going to get some food."

"We are?" Bolin asked.

"Yes!" I motioned him to get up. It was probably a horrible thing, but I guess I was just trying to make Mako jealous. Not that It'd even work.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," Asami stopped us, shoving her body in front of the door. "We are all going out to lunch!"

Bolin jumped. "Yes! Where? I hope it's someplace with lots and lots of food. Oh boy I love food."

Asami smiled and backed away from the door. "Of course there'll be 'lots and lots of food'!"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. Where are we goin'?" I added un-enthusiastically, yet somewhat delighted. I've rarely eaten out before, and Asami is so nice as to take us out. I sure hope she pays for it, though.

"Just this little eatery downtown. They serve soup and rice and chicken and-"

"Well let's go!" Bolin interrupted. "I'm starving!"

The little place wasn't half bad. The food was 'luxurious', according to Mako, the theme was fire, and that is my second favorite element, and the waiters were just plain delightful. We sat in a booth that seated four -I was on the outside, next to Bolin. And Asami was on the outside, next to Mako-, and the best part of it all: It was all free.

Thanks to Asami, which is extremely giving of her. So basically, things were perfect. I didn't think about Mako or Asami or relationships, just food! Bolin got sixty percent of his food in his mouth, and the rest on my skin. We all laughed and talked and had a great time. That is, until Asami asked me to go to the restroom with her.

We got up and walked to the bathroom, and the whole time I was thinking that she knew about my feelings for Mako. She was probably going to yell at me, or tell Mako, or worse. We walked in. Oh no. The door closed. Here comes the knifes. Asami reached into her pocket. I'm dead. She pulled out a white-stick looking thing, and handed it to me.

I flinched for a second, thinking it was some kind of atomic bomb. I grabbed it and stared at its contents. It had a screen on it, with two black bars showing. I stared as Asami, confused, and she looked entirely worried.

"W-What is this?" I asked, seeing tears evolve from her eyes. "Is it-?" She nodded her head. "W-With..." She nodded, again. Right then, my body disintegrated into a million black ashes. They fell to the floor, slid to the sewage-crate, and washed away to the sea. They were then scattered among the ocean floor, forever to be lost.

Or at least, that's what it felt like.

Asami broke out into tears and leaped at me. She pulled my neck down to the floor, with her arms around it. I set my arms on her back, in hopes to comfort her. When really, I was the one who needed comforting. So.. Does this mean that... Asami and Mako.. Did it?

My mind was whirling around in a pool of dreams, and Asami's child's life flashed before my eyes. In a few glimpses, I saw Asami having her child; a boy.

Now he's four. He just learned how to Firebend; Mako is so proud. Now he's sixteen. He starts drifting off from his mother and father. Now he's eighteen. Some guys off the street mug him, cleaning him dry of his money. He's beaten down really bad; he went to a hospital.

Now he's nineteen. He just got out of the hospital. His friends convince him to go to a bar with them. He goes, they abandon him, he walks home alone. A car comes by; the driver is drunk. The man hits him. He is now dead. Mako and Asami find his body the next day. They're heartbroken, torn down, tattered, shaken, and depressed. They had just lost their only son.

My vision flashed back to the present day. Asami was still on me, and I heard Mako calling her name.

"Asami," I squealed. "You've got to get up." She didn't budge. "Get up! Now!" I snuck my head out of her grasp and stood her up. I dragged her to the sink, washed her face, made her stand on her own, and walked out the door. I threw away the stick, knowing that if Mako saw, he'd leave her. He'd probably even leave the Fire Ferrets, his house with Bolin, Republic City.

Asami followed behind me, still shaken up as we stood at the table.

"Ready to go?" I asked casually.

"Yeah, even though we had to pay!" Bolin exclaimed, slurping up a bowl of noodles.

"Sorry..."

"Hey, Asami, are you okay?" Mako asked.

She looked up, her appearance as bright as day. "Yeah, fine! I'm sorry you guys, I'll pay you back."

"Thank you," Bolin nodded his head.

"That won't be necessary," Mako confirmed.

"What? This is an outrage! I demand a-" I covered Bolin's mouth with my hands, laughing at his wish for cash.

"Well, let's go," Mako was leading us out the door, his hand around Asami's shoulder. She turned her head around, mouthing words to me. I could just barely make it out...

Don't tell. 


	2. The Gift

HEY guys.. You may have noticed but my Italics doesn't work. Well, I use Google Docs to write these, then I download them on a ".txt." format(that's the only thing my computer will let me download on), so it won't show bold, italics, ect. But just imagine where they'd be ;) Here you go; Chapter Two! (Oh, and for a while, every chapter is just going to be a little one-shot about Asami being pregnant. As least until.. Well.. You'll find out)

Asami's mood swings have been going off like fireworks.

Like yesterday, when Mako took her on a romantic picnic...

"Hey baby, guess what I brought?" He asked as he pulled the basket in front of him.

"What?" Asami replied. "Asparagus? Salami? Dumplings?"

"Wow, Asami. You're sounding as eager about food as Bolin! And no, I got-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She interrupted her date, taken offense to his mild joke.

"N-Nothing just that-"

"No. Don't 'nothing' me! You're calling me fat! How could you say such a thing? Especially to your girlfriend!"

"I'm sorry, Asami! It was just a joke! You're as skinny as a toothpick!"

"Oh, so now I'm anorexic? Is that it? Am I just some weak piece of shit that you throw around like a rag doll? No. I won't be that. I'm not that!"

And that was just one example of Asami's pregnancy taken into action. How they settled it? Well Asami stormed off, Mako brought her flowers, they both apologized, and now they're perfectly fine. Oh, and how do I know all of this, you ask? Well, let's just say that I have a little inside information.

And by that, I mean that Mako told me.

And that all went down yesterday. When Asami told me she was pregnant, well, that was about a week ago.

Currently, I'm helping out Mako with something. You see, he wants to get Asami more than just flowers to apologize, so we're down at the Motorbike shop to her her something. Mako knows how much she loves motor vehicles.

"What about this?" Mako points to a pink bike helmet with flowers all over it.

"Whatever," I reply.

"Do you think she'll like this?" He drags his hand across a leather jacket that has the writing 'Badass Bitch' on the back in white letters.

"Whatever," I answer back.

"You know, you're not helping much. The least you could do is-"

"Something I can help you with, good sir?" An employee -that's well in his 30's- interrupts Mako. He quickly lets go of the jacket and puts his hands in his pocket.

"Oh, just looking for a present for my girlfriend."

The employee walks over to the jacket and looks at the back. He raises an eyebrow, and Mako turns red.

"Is she into motorized vehicles?"

"Uh... You could say that."

"Well I think I have just the thing for her. Come here."

We all walk over to this wall with all sorts of helmets, jackets, boots, et cetera. The worker skims the helmets and grabs a red one. It's just a simple red helmet, what's so great about it?

"You may just be thinking it's a regular helmet, correct?" He said, repeating my thoughts. "Well it's not. It has double the protection, double the comfortness, and triple the style." He pressed a button on the back and a face-guard popped out of the front.

"Woah!" Mako exclaimed. "I'll take it! How much?" He clutched the helmet and looked at its contents.

"One-hundred yuans."

"Well, nothing's too expensive for my Asami," Mako handed the employee the money and we walked away.

"Where did you even get that much money?" I asked as soon as we left the building.

"Who cares! At least Asami will be happy now. I don't know what's gotten into her. It's as if she's pregnant! All these mood swings..."

I flinched at the word 'pregnant', then played it cool.

"Yeah, haha! Pregnant! That's a good one!" I slowly started walking away, still facing him. "Wooh! Mako, you are a card! Pregnant.. As if! You.. and her? No way!" Now I was totally out of his view, thank god. Trust me, shopping with someone that you want to date, for his girlfriend, is completely arduous.

And especially when we're talking about his girlfriend being pregnant. He doesn't know it, but oh baby, she is. Wouldn't he know if she was? I mean, he was there when they... Did it. Whatever... I am not talking about this.

Long story short, she loved the helmet. And I mean loved! Mood swings again...

Let's just wait and see about how these next nine months play out, shall we?

SORRY if this was so short! This is definetally not my best writing, but it's coming along, right? Please review and tell me how you felt!


	3. The Sleepover

Okay, my italics and junk work now. _**See? **_At least I hope... So now you can enjoy this chapter(and further to come) in peace. [P.S. I don't know makeup, sorry!] Enjoy, Chapter 3!

"Ouch! As-am-i, _qu_-it it!" I yelled as a sharp comb jabbed into my hair.

"Oh, you'll be fine," She ignored the tears emerging from my eyes.

You see, me and Asami are currently in the middle of a... Sleepover. Okay it wasn't my idea. It was hers. And kind of Mako's. Okay, so Asami suggested that we should have a sleepover so I can help her with her pregnancy. Then Mako overheard us -not hearing the pregnant part- and agreed. He says it should 'help us bond' more. I'm kind of over be jealous right now, so it sounded like a good idea.

And right now, Asami is combing my hair on my bed. Well, I'm on the floor, she sitting with her legs to my sides.

"It's straight, alright! Stop!" I yanked the comb out of her hand and threw it across the room.

"Hey! I'm just trying to make you look pretty, that's all."

"I'm pretty! Gorgeous, in fact!" I nodded my head and stood up, hands on my hips. "Now you," I caressed her hair, "Could use a little work."

"Oh really?" She stood up as well, "Then make me beautiful!"

We grasped a box of makeup supplies that Asami brought and sat on my bed -the both of us. I took some eyeshadow, she grabbed some lipstick, and we both colored.

And hour later, we both looked like hideous wrecks.

Asami had blue eyeshadow, purple lipstick, and a massive layer of blush.

I, on the other hand, was plastered with red lip balm, red eyeshadow, red blush. Let's just say Asami was out of everything red. I looked like the devil, or Tenzin after he got pissed off. We both looked in the mirror in the bathroom and shrieked. Then we actually laughed.

"I'm hungry," Asami's stomach growled shortly after.

"Oh no. The cravings are kicking in!" I joked.

"Well, It has been a couple weeks."

"Fine," I stood up, straightening my pajamas, "What do you want?"

She hopped off from my bed. "Corn!"

_**...**_

When we walked downstairs, we were immediately greeted by Jinora and Ikki. Asami rushed to the fridge while the airbending sisters laughed at us.

"What?" I asked, confused at their strange sense of humor.

JInora pointed to my face and covered her mouth, hiding the chuckle that was slowly approaching. I looked at Asami, stuffing her face with corn, and laughed. We forgot to wash off our makeup. I shoved my hand into my face and unsuccessfully tried to smear it away. Now I was a complete wreck, and the kids were screaming with laughter.

"Come on, Asami," I grabbed the giant bowl of corn and headed back up to my room.

"My corn!" She rushed towards me, grabbing at the dish.

_**...**_

"So, Asami, how are you? Being 'with child' and all." We were -again- on my bed. Asami had just finished the food she'd been craving and is now wrapped up in the sheets. I was lying next to her, us both staring at the ceiling. The room was dark; the only light was coming from the moon.

"Well," she burped, still digesting the food. "It's been hard, really. Constantly eating, gaining weight, I mean, sooner or later, Mako's going to notice. We'll have to tell him eventually."

We? What we? This is your baby, not mine.

"Yeah," was the only word that escaped my mouth.

"Plus, I go on crazy mood-swings and I just feel like everyone hates me. I'm too clingy, angry, or depressed all the time. It's just so much work." She paused. "Hey, Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never get pregnant."

"No promises." We both laughed, and for the time being, we weren't talking about Asami's baby anymore. We talked about boys, satomobiles, boys, makeup -yuck, Amon, the Equalists, boys, boys, boys... Well, I think you get the point.

"I just don't know how I'll raise this kid," Asami mentioned, bringing us back to that certain topic. "And what will my dad say when he finds out? Oh yeah, 'grounded for life, Asami Sato!' Or at least something like that. And Mako, what will he think?"

"Well..." I thought about the right words to say. "Mako had sex with you, so it's not like he wasn't asking for a child. And he's not going to leave you. Mako's to kind and family orientated. Trust me, he'll understand."

"I guess so," was the last words spoken that night. Well, except for a few more, coming from Asami's sleep. And I was awake for it all...

"No. Mako! Do you think I wanted this? He's _your_ child too! AHH! P-Please... _Please_ don't hit me again..."

I couldn't sleep that night.

I couldn't sleep at_ all_.


	4. The Brother

**OKAY guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but thanks for being patient!**

So the sleepover with Asami went pretty well. All except for those cursed words that muttered out of her mouth while sleeping. "Please don't hit me _again._"

Like I said, I didn't sleep at all. So today I'm a total wreck.

Asami went home after devouring another bowl of corn, and I got ready to train. I did my usual morning, girl, things and headed down to the Arena. Walking into the door of the training room, I figured out that I looked like something that crawled out of a toaster.

Bolin and Mako stared at me and laughed. And laughed, and _laughed_. I hid my face and started walking away, when Mako ran up to me and grabbed a hold of my shoulders. He spun me around and took my hands away from my face.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" He was still smiling, holding back another giggle. "Partying it up with Asami I bet." He walked back to Bolin and I followed, somewhat straightening out my hair. I wiped away the gunk from my eyes and spoke.

"Yeah, you know us girls. Partying 'till sunrise!" I tried to hide the sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Well you better be training 'till sunrise now," Bolin chimed in. "The match is in a couple of weeks!"

We all worked out butts off -them _a lot_ more than me- until we all needed a break. Mako noticed that I wasn't working as hard as usual, as he was giving me looks.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Where's your head today? You need to work harder or we won't win."

"I told you, I'm tired!"

"I don't think that's all you're telling us," he stood up and walked away, leaving the room.

"What a drama queen," I muttered to myself, but Bolin heard.

I was leaning against the staircase, and Bolin was now standing next to me.

"Is there something you're hiding, Korra?"

I could tell he was worried. The usual upbeat Bolin tone was nowhere to be found.

"No!" I grimaced, turning my head away from him. He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"You can tell me _anything_."

Then he walked away to go practice some more. A million thoughts raced through my mind. _Should I tell him? Would Asami me angry? Happy? Upset? _

I walked over to him, dodging the rock that almost hit my gut. This time, I whispered into his ear.

"Come to Air Temple Island in an hour, I have something to tell you."

I walked out of the room. Out of the building, even. I had to find Asami. I couldn't just tell Bolin without her knowing, she might go all hormone on me. I went to her her house and knocked on the door. Asami opened it up and pulled me in.

"Woah!" I exclaimed as she slammed the door shut. "What was that f-?"

"Shut up!" She spoke somewhat quietly. "I'm going crazy, Korra. You have to help me! I-I'm craving food all the time. And I think my dad is suspicious of me being pregnant. And what will happen when the baby arrives? And-"

"Asami!" I interrupted her. "I will help you through this, don't worry. And I sort of came here to ask you something." She looked at me as if she was waiting for the question, so I just blurted it out. "Can I tell Bolin about you?"

Asami's face wrinkled up. She walked closer, shoving me into the closed door. "Are you saying that you want to tell the father of my child's _brother_ that I'm pregnant? Are you saying that he could tell Mako and then my life would be screwed? Are you? _Are you?"_

"Yes!" I yelled, scared of Asami right now. There is nothing more terrifying than a pregnant woman screaming at you.

"Okay, let's go." She opened the door and walked down the street.

**...**

"Wait, what?" Bolin asked Asami after our third time of telling him. We were next to the ocean on the Island.

"For the last time," Asami stated. "I am pregnant with Mako's child."

"Well how are you pregnant with Mako's child if it's in _your _body?"

"Oh my god," me and Asami both exclaimed. "Listen, Bolin," I continued. "Asami and Mako had sex. You do know what sex is, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good. Well, they did it and then Asami got pregnant and now there's a baby inside of her."

"Oh. And why is this a bad thing to tell Mako?"

Asami butted in. "Because he might get angry or confused and leave me! I didn't want this, this thing growing inside of me! Do you know what I'm going through? Constantly craving food and going on these wild mood swings? It's torture! I've already gained five pounds! I'm fat!" By now tears were rolling down Asami's cheeks.

"You have to promise me never to tell Mako about this." She calmed down. "If anyone is telling him, It'll be me."

We all stood there in silence for a while, until Bolin broke it.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. You can trust me."

"And me," I put my arm around Asami's shoulder, and then Bolin's.

This next part was creepy, but at the same exact time me and Bolin said, "You can trust us."

Now Asami was bawling and we all huddled into a group hug.

"You guys are amazing friends, and I couldn't ask for anyone better." She sobbed.

I looked at Bolin, and Bolin looked at me. I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

_This is going to be a long nine months._


End file.
